Pearls
by Innoc3ntKitt3n
Summary: Twenty years have passed since the Greek and Roman camps defeated Gaia. Twenty years have passed since a new prophecy was issued. Now, the prophecy has begun. Seven new demigods must embark on a terrifying quest to find the gods' stolen items, and work on getting along with each other, while trying to figure out what exactly those mysterious pearls do... Previously called A New Age
1. prologue

Chiron paced the room nervously. Six adults- three men and women- stood near him, all of them with troubled looks in their eyes.

"Chiron." The blonde haired man touched Chiron's shoulder gently. "Are you sure about this?"

Chiron nodded. "Yes. We must do as the prophecy states, and you are too old. Besides, you need to settle down and have some peace for once."

The blonde man still didn't look too convinced. "It will be dangerous- people will most likely die. I don't want anyone diving into something too dangerous."

A woman with dark braided hair stepped forward. "Hazel was thirteen when she went on a giant quest to defeat Gaia. The demigods will be older than she was."

A dark haired man nodded. "She's right. We have to let them go."

The blonde man sighed. "I know. I just can't shake the feeling that this will be more dangerous than the last."

Chiron looked each adult in the eye. "What we are doing it for the best. It must be done."

The adults nodded slightly.

"Now go and round up the campers. And you must tell them," Chiron breathed in, as if bracing himself for the words that would next come out of his mouth.. "You must tell them, that the next great prophecy has started."


	2. Prologue part 2

**Hey there! So I'm finally writing this story! Anyway, as most of you should know, this is A new Age, where I had a SYOC fill out form. Anyway, if I ever decide I need more OC's, then I will say so on A new Age (SYOC), not this one, okay? Anyway, here's a recap of the seven (And their parent and age) (I just realised I wrote Anyway three times.)**

**Jonathan Myers, 15, son of Athena**

**Jay Martins, 15, son of Enyo**

**Jace Hunters, 15, son of Eris**

**Leonata Bates, 16, daughter of Hypnos**

**Marley Angeles, 15, daughter of Hecate**

**Tara Evander, 15, daughter of Apollo**

**Lucia Remero, 16, daughter of Aphrodite**

**So, now that we've done that, let's continue the story!**

It was a beautiful morning at Camp Half-Blood. The sun was shining, birds were chirping happily and the strawberries were ripe and plump. Everything was peaceful. Of course, if you lived at Camp Half-Blood, you would know that nothing is ever peaceful for long.

For one, the Apollo and Ares cabins were currently engaged in fierce game of basketball, and whichever cabin won would be on the receiving end of some pretty colourful jinxes. The Hermes children were stealing random things and denying they ever saw them- more jinxes guaranteed, and the Hecate cabin was practicing their Mist skills, turning makeup into gunk to prank the Aphrodite cabin.

Everyone was off doing their own thing, including Tara. She had decided to not play the basketball game- not that it would matter, of course, if the Apollo cabin won. Instead, she was looking for someone- Leonata. Nata was a daughter of Hypnos, and so could usually be found snoring away in bed. Today, however, she was nowhere to be found.

Tara kept walking around, searching for Nata, when she crashed into someone, almost falling over.

"Oh gods! I am so sor-" Tara cut herself off when she realised that the person in front of her was Lucia Remero- or more commonly known as Lucy.

"Watch where you're going, Evander." Lucy snapped, glaring at Tara.

"I'm surprised you're up this early, Remero." Tara said calmly. "Usually it takes you at least two hours to get ready."

"It doesn't take us that long. And besides, at least we can look good." Lucy sneered, walking off.

Tara sighed, rolling her eyes, before heading into the Hecate cabin. She decided that maybe Marley would know where Nata was.

Marley was asleep in her bed, even though it was light out. Tara walked over to her and shook her slightly.  
>"Marley! Wake up!"<p>

Marley groaned and rolled over, opening her eyes and glaring at Tara. "What?"

"Have you seen Nata?" Tara asked.

Marley shook her head. "Is that it? Because I was having a really nice dream about chocolate and I'd very much like to go back to it." Marley promptly rolled over again.

"Hold on! Don't go back to sleep!"

"What now?'

"It's light outside!"

"So? I'm not a gods forsaken child of Apollo."

Tara sighed and walked out of the Hecate cabin. "You missed breakfast by the way!" She called over her shoulder.

"No I didn't!"

Tara rolled her eyes and kept walking, until she bumped into someone else.

"Sorry! Oh, hey Tara!"

"Hi there Jay." Tara said, smiling at the boy in front of her.

"Hey, Tara, have you seen-" Jay was cut off by the sound of a siren going off in the distance. "Breakfast!"

The two made their way down to the dining pavilion, sitting at their respective tables- Tara at the Apollo, and Jay at the Enyo.

The pavilion was still pretty empty, so Tara took this time to see who was actually there. Jonathan and Cassie Meyers, twins, were sitting at the Athena table, and Jace Hunters was at the Eris table. Marley was at the Hecate cabin now, as well as her other brothers and sisters.

_She got there fast, _Tara thought.

The pavilion continued filling up, and the chatter grew louder, until Chiron clapped his hands to silence everyone.

"I have an announcement to make." Chiron said. The whole camp was quiet, waiting for Chiron to say something.

"The next great prophecy has started."

**So, what did you think of that? **

**Also, I need some help with creating a prophecy. If you are good at writing prophecies, pm me. Okay?**

**Anyway, in this chapter I couldn't show the characters' as much as I will in later chapters.**

**Bye!**


	3. Nata

Nata was not having a good day. First, she had nightmares- which disrupted her sleep. She wasn't exactly too sure what her nightmare was about, but it meant that she got less sleep, so it didn't matter:

Second, she woke up next to Zeus' fist. Nata's first thought when she opened her eyes was "Damn! Did I miss breakfast?" and then "What am I doing next to Zeus' fist?"

Nata shook herself, then stood up slowly. She checked, and then rechecked her surroundings, then pinched herself to make sure this wasn't a dream. It hurt.

So it wasn't a dream. Nata was really next to Zeus' fist. Maybe it was an omen. An omen that she was the chosen one or something...

Nata like the idea of being a chosen one. It was a shame that it would probably never happen to her. She sat down on a rock and leant her head against Zeus' fist. She couldn't be bothered walking all the way down to her cabin. It was simply too far away.

Instead, she let herself zone off for a bit, looking at the camp from afar. She felt herself begin to doze off again, but just as her eyes closed she saw a flash of blue.

Nata opened her eyes and turned her head.

The flash again.

She stood up and stepped forward, and then she saw it. It was a small sphere- it looked like a pearl. Nata didn't know what it was, and that scared her, but she felt a strange pull towards the object. She walked forwards and picked it up.

The pearl was smooth to the touch and cool, as if it had been in the fridge for the past few hours- not the sun.

Nata didn't know why she did, but she pocketed the pearl, just as she heard the siren go for breakfast.

She walked down to the dining pavilion and sat at her table. She could feel the coolness of the pearl against her leg.

Nata began to doze off again, but woke up when she heard Chiron's voice. When he announced that the newest great prophecy had started, Nata's attention peaked. She looked up, her eyes bright with interest.

"For those that have not heard the prophecy, here it is." Chiron announced, and a woman stepped forward.

She was breathtakingly beautiful, even though she was in her thirties, and was wearing no makeup. She was Piper McLean, one of the heroes who had defeated Gaia. Piper began to recite the prophecy.

"Seven must travel to evil's den,

To take back what rightfully belonged to them,

One shall disappear without a trace,

And return with a helm full of hate,

All seven stolen must be returned,

Before Christmas eve, when people will be harmed."

Chiron nodded to Piper. "Thankyou, my dear." Chiron then turned to the campers. "Two days ago, seven of the gods' weapons were taken- Hades' helm of darkness, Poseidon's Trident, Hecate's torches, Zeus' lightning bolt, Artemis' bow and arrows, Hermes' staff and Dionysus' staff. We have reason to believe that it was Echidna, by the orders of Tartarus."

There was a buzzing in the pavilion now.

"We must also choose our quest members."

People immediately began standing up and offering to go, but Chiron silenced them.

"Stop! Our oracle, Rachel, Had a vision of seven colored pearls. The pearls can only be held by those who will go on the quest, and will burn the hands of those not worthy. The pearls will be found anywhere- the fates decide who will get them."

The pearl in Nata's pocket seemed to grow heavier. She pulled it out and examined it. One of her siblings, Dylan, saw it.

"Is that one of the pearls?" He asked excitedly, reaching over to pick it up. There was a small sizzling noise as he touched it, and he drew his hand back quickly. "Ouch!"

Dylan stood up quickly, and all eyes immediately turned to him.

"Chiron! Nata has a pearl!"

Chiron called Nata up and she walked slowly over to him.

"Show me the pearl." He instructed. Nata opened her hand and revealed the dark blue ball.

"It seems we already have our first member." He mused, then turned to the campers.

"Leonata Bates is our first quest member."

**Hi! So how was that? As you can see (probably) I'm going to interchange between the seven's points of view.**

**Also, I'm sorry that I suck at writing prophecies.**

**Another note- I'm listening to Icarus by Bastille and Changing by sigma on loop. Yeah... You probably didn't need to know that.**

**Anyway, please tell me what you thought of this chapter! The next one will probably be Lucy's POV.**

**Bye!**


	4. Lucy

Ana ch3

A/N: Hey! So this time it's Lucy's POV! Enjoy!

When Chiron had announced that Nata was one of the seven, Lucy was, to put it bluntly, shocked.

Nata would be utterly useless on a quest- Lucy was sure of that. She wouldn't be able to help at all. The quest would fail with Nata. But then, why did that bother her? She wasn't ever going to go on a quest- especially not this one. Why did she care?

Maybe it was the way everyone now fawned over Nata. Or maybe it was the fact that now Nata seemed more popular than Lucy.

Of course, no one could ever be more popular than Lucy. She had it all- looks, smarts and she was pretty good with a dagger. Everyone loved to do as she told them. It wasn't because she could charmspeak, or anything. Definitely not.

Lucy was thinking all this as she walked inside her cabin and sat down at her beauty station. She didn't like her nail polish anymore- it was time to change.

Lucy removed all the nail polish off her nails, and reached for her box of nail polish. She opened the clasp and began to search through the nail polish. Which color would work?

Maybe a turquoise color. That would go well with her dirty blonde hair.

Lucy painted her nails expertly, and added a sprinkling of glitter afterwards. She dried them quickly, and then contemplate don what else to do with her looks.

She decided that she may as well put her long hair up in a ponytail, as she always looked amazing with her hair up. And with it down.

She always looked amazing.

She needed some different make up too. Blue eyeshadow, bronzer, lipstick, the works.

Lucy pulled out her makeup box and gasped when she opened it.

Inside was a beautiful pink pearl.

Lucy tentatively touched the pearl. It was cool to the touch, and didn't burn her, so either the Hermes kids were playing a prank, or Lucy had just been selected to go on the quest.

She suspected it was probably the latter- Lucy always kept her makeup under lock and key.

This annoyed her. Not only would she now have to go on a quest, but she would have to go on one with Nata. Nata, for the gods' sakes! Grumbling about being the chosen one, Lucy quickly applied some makeup and went off to the big house.

When she reached the door, she noticed two other people were standing there.

Jace and Jay.

Great. A creepy sadist and a geeky fun-guy who had mood swings in battle.

"Hey Lucy!" Jay greeted. "Did you get a pearl as well?"

Lucy scowled.

"I take that- fierce look as a yes. What color was it?" Jay questioned. "Mine was red. Jace's was black. Was yours, hot pink or something?"

"Rose pink, dweeb. Now shut up." Lacy commanded. Jay immediately shut up.

"Nice going man." Jace grinned, and Lucy grimaced. It looked creepy when Jace grinned- he had red eyes and a sadistic smirk. Well, in Lucy's opinion he did.

"Annoy a quest member before we even leave."

"You too, freak." Lucy hissed, before Chiron opened the door.

"Ah, do you three have a question?"

Jay and Jace shook their heads and showed Chiron the pearls. Lucy also held out hers.

"Ah, I see. Come in."

A/N: Did you like it? Where the characters in character enough? Please review!

Next POV will either be Marley's, Tara's or Jonathan's.

Also, a really awesome thing- one more week of school left until September holidays! And then after holidays it'll be my birthday! I'm really excited, because I'm going to Mt Hotham, and we're going to go skiing!

Bye!


	5. Marley

Marley hated archery. She either pulled the string back too far, or not far enough, so the arrow either went way too far or not far enough. And sure, she could aim. When she was throwing. Archery though? She wouldn't be able to hit a target if it was a centimetre away from her. She was good at parrying, and an ace at knife throwing, but not archery.

That was why, when Marley shot an arrow towards the woods, it went too far and right into the woods. Next to her, Tara and Jonathan watched the arrow fly into a tree.

"Marley! You need to aim!" Tara cried, exasperated.

"Or learn to." Jonathan added.

Marley scowled. "I can aim. Just not in Archery."

To prove her point, Marley pulled one of six hair clips out of her hair, waiting for it to change into a small but sharp knife. She threw it at the target and the knife embedded itself in the Center. Bullseye.

"Nice." Jonathan commented. "Now go and get the arrow back."

Grumbling loudly, Marley made her was to the tree the arrow was embedded in.

The tree was large and bare, and there was a hollow in it- right where the arrow was. Marley reached in to pull out the arrow, and felt something- no, three something's- round and smooth.

Gasping, she pulled her hand back quickly. She had no idea what the round items could be. Maybe a poisonous slug? Or magical balls of magic?

Marley decided that it probably wasn't any of those options, so she plunged her hand back into the hollow and pulled out three different coloured pearls.

One was a deep purple, one silver-grey, and the last was golden-yellow.

"Tara! Jonathan!" Marley called, her eyes still transfixed on the pearls.

Tara and Jonathan soon ran over.

"Look." Marley held out the three pearls, and Jonathan and Tara immediately grabbed them, examining the coloured spheres.

"Hang on. They're not burning us." Jonathan said.

The three looked at each other, before bolting to the big house.

"Chiron!" Marley called, knocking on the door.

The door opened and Chiron greeted the three demigods.

"I assume you three have also found pearls. Come in."

Chiron led them into the big house, and into a smaller room that had four couches. Four people were already sitting at the couches.

"Marley, Jonathan, Tara, meet your quest mates."

Marley looked at the people in the room. Nata, Jay, Jace and... Lucy?

"You will leave tomorrow." Chiron said, before walking out and leaving the seven demigods to get themselves acquainted.

So what did you think of that? Please r&r!

Also, what do you think of the quest members? And the pearls?

Also, I think I need a new name for this story. Do you have any ideas?

Bye!


	6. Tara

**Hey! I'm back! Enjoy this chapter!**

Tara was almost okay with her quest buddies. Marley and Nata were her best friends, and Jonathan was pretty nice. She got along with Jay okay as well. The only problem- well, two problems- were Lucy and Jace.

To Tara, Lucy was a stuck up mean girl who only cared about looks and popularity. She had been rude to Tara, Marley and Nata ever since they met. Most people said that Lucy was just jealous of the three, Marley because her hair was blonder than Lucy's, Nata because she didn't care about anything and Tara because she was pretty without trying. Besides that, Lucy was nasty to just about everyone.

Jace was a total freak. Tara had only spoken to him a few times before, but from those few times she had concluded that he was annoying, and with his red eyes and sadistic smirk (well, it looked sadistic to Tara), he wasn't someone Tara would usually try to be friends with.

While standing near the barrier with her quest members, Tara couldn't help but wish that Cassie had been chosen instead of Lucy or Jace. That way, Jonathan would be questing with his twin sister, instead of hugging her goodbye and promising to come home safely.

Chiron came up to the seven and shooed the rest of the demigods away.

"Are you ready?" He asked, looking at each of the demigods in turn.

"Yeah, but we don't know where to go." Jonathan said.

Chiron filled them in on a little more detail. "Echidna is known to like hanging out in busy areas- New York, Los Angeles casinos, she was even once spotted at the St Louis Gateway Arch. She has also sent us a note, saying that she has hidden the seven weapons in different states. She has not told us where, but that they will be in places you will least expect. She also said that some people- the fates, maybe- have moved some of them. Have you got all of that?"

The demigods nodded.

"Good. You may leave now."

Tara jumped out of the van and looked around. After a five hour drive, she expected a little more than just apartments. Maybe, say, a shopping mall or something, but all she could see were apartments. Of course, the apartments were tall, maybe ten to twenty levels, and she couldn't see much farther than them.

At least she was out of the van. The trip had been awful. Tara was made to sit next to Jace and the entire time he managed to do something to either annoy her, creep her out or make her want to throw him out of the van.

More than once he had commented on Marley's choice of hairstyle- blonde hair dyed lilac at the tips- or Tara's sunny personality, or something guaranteed to irritate everyone.

So Tara was extremely relieved to be out of the stuffy van and away from annoying boys.

"So, there should be a parking lot somewhere." Jay said, looking around at the tall buildings. "We can hotwire a car from there."

"Every apartment has a parking lot." Jonathan said. "I think."

"We can go check." Marley said.

The seven walked up to an apartment and into the reception area. Tara walked up to the receptionist and got her attention.

The receptionist was tall and skinny, and when she smiled, her teeth looked sharp.

"Excuse me? Can you show us where-"

"Tara!" Marley interrupted. "We need to go. Like, right now." Tara looked behind her and saw that Marley had turned deathly pale, and was clinging onto Jonathan's arm. She also noticed that the other quest members had left- why, she had no idea.

"But Marley, we need a-"

"Jay found another one. Come on." Marley insisted.

"Why?"

Marley looked frustrated, and said one word. "Monster."

**So how did you like that? It's not the best, but yeah. Next chapter will be Jonathan's.**

**Bye!**


	7. Jonathan

**Hey! So I'm really, really sorry for not updating sooner, but I've spent a week at Mt Hotham, skiing (Which was really fun) and then my parents banned me from the internet, and then I couldn't think of what to write. But I'm back now!**

**Well, what are you waiting for? Go and read!**

Jonathan was too caught up in the receptionist's beauty to notice Marley's stricken look, or the fact that she was tugging on his arm as if wanting to tell him something.

Honestly, he was too entranced by the receptionist to notice anything- at least until Marley said "Monster."

Almost immediately, the receptionist started changing. Her face turned from a golden tanned to a milky white. Her eyes glowed bright red and her teeth grew longer, pointing out of her mouth like fangs. Then Jonathan noticed her legs- one furry and shaggy like a goat, and the other made of metal. An empousa.

While the Empousa was changing, Tara had run over to Marley and Jonathan. "Where did the others go?" She asked, and it was then that Jonathan noticed that the rest of the seven were gone.

"I sent them off to hotwire a car." Marley replied, before saying "I'll distract the Empousa. You do the rest."

In an instant, Marley's form flickered slightly, before she disappeared and reappeared on the opposite side of the room. "Hey! Goat leg! Over here!"

The Empousa whirled around to face Marley, but she had disappeared again, and was now to the right of her. "The Cullens would be ashamed of you!" Marley taunted, disappearing again.

Jonathan blinked, and then started slowly inching up to the Empousa, Tara at his heels. Marley was still taunting the Empousa, who was looking dizzy from spinning around so much.

"Jonathan." Tara whispered, so she wouldn't attract the Empousa. "Stay back."

Jonathan stepped back a few paces, with Tara. Tara then notched an arrow, pulled back and let it loose.

The Empousa was facing towards Marley, who was on the side opposite from the others, and so when the arrow pierced her skin, she went up in flames. The flames dissipated, leaving a small pile of golden dust.

Marley teleported once more over to where Jonathan and Tara were standing and staggered slightly.

"Woah," Jonathan said, steadying Marley. "You okay?"

Marley nodded. "Yeah. Just exhausted. Come on. Let's see if the others managed to hotwire a car yet."

The three walked outside and looked around to see where the others could have gone.

"There!" Jonathan looked to where Tara was pointing- a car park filled with cars and four teens. They hurried over to see which car had been hotwired.

The car was only a five seater, but Marley quickly made the inside big and roomy, with comfortable seats and two beds.

"It's like the TARDIS." Nata commented as she walked in and settled herself on one of the beds. "But why are there two beds?"

As if to answer her question, Marley stumbled into the car and flopped onto the second bed, promptly falling asleep.

"What happened to Marley?" Nata asked, looking slightly worried. "Did she hurt herself or something?"

Jonathan shook his head. "No. She can teleport, but it saps her energy." He explained.

"So can she do other things too? Like read minds and use telekinesis?" Jay asked excitedly.

Marley opened one eye. "No, I cannot read minds, or control people, or use telekinesis, or any of that other stuff. You should be glad too." She closed her eye again.

**So that was like really short. Oh well.**

**Just to be clear, and before you say anything, Marley can only teleport, and use the mist. I have decided that all children of Hecate get a gift, like telekinesis, or telepathy etc. **

**So basically, another of Marley's siblings could read minds, but Marley can't.**

**Also, teleportation and the other gifts are like shadow travelling- it saps your energy. So when Marley is full of adrenalin, like she was, she can teleport small distances easily, but as soon as she loses her adrenalin, she gets tired.**

**So, anyway, I kind of had two different references to two things: Twilight and Doctor Who. I'm sorry. I just had to. You'll probably find me making references like these every now and then.**

**Anyway, so review please?**

**QOTD: Who is Percy's girlfriend's father's wife's daughter's best friend's brother?**


	8. Chapter 6

**Hey! I'm back! Read on!**

When Jace found out that Marley could teleport, a bunch of questions raced into his head.

_Could she do other things? Like Telekinesis or Telepathy?_

He found that frightening. There was no way he wanted anyone rooting around in his mind, uncovering all of his deepest, darkest secrets. He wanted to know if people knew those kinds of things.

So when she had conveniently woken up (Or maybe she was never asleep) for ten seconds to explain that no, she couldn't read minds or do anything else, he was extremely relieved. His secrets were still secrets.

They had just had lunch (Leaving Marley and Nata to sleep) and right now he was sitting in the TARDIS car (Nata had officially named it this before she went to sleep) and he was bored. Annoying the other passengers is only fun for a little while, and he had been doing that for a whole hour and a half (Tara was not pleased). Besides, he only really liked annoying the passengers of the opposite gender, and with Nata and Marley still asleep and Lucy at the wheel (She and Nata were the only two who could officially legally drive a car, and there was no way Nata would be doing it.), Tara was the only one to annoy. He didn't dare try to wake up Marley or Nata, as they would both be likely to murder- or at least maim- him and he was not taking any chances.

He wasn't going to annoy any of the guys, because, as sexist as it was, they were both more likely to kill him than Tara was.

After another half hour of driving, Jace seemed to notice that they were in the middle of nowhere.

"Oi, driver! Do you have any idea where we are?" Jace called.

"I can hear you perfectly fine when you aren't shouting, and no. You were the one who hotwired this car and it does not come equipped with a GPS." Lucy said. "Also, my name is Lucy, not Driver."

Jace sighed and stood up in the car, not caring about the fact that if they crashed, he would probably get brain damage as well as a bunch of broken limbs, and walked over to the two beds.

"Marley!" He poked her in the side, then, when getting no response, poked her again.

Marley opened her eyes. "What?" She snapped.

"Can you create a GPS for us?"

Marley frowned at Jace. "I was woken up for this?"

"But can you?"

Marley's frown deepened. "We do not go to a magical school called Hogwarts. I am not Hermione Granger, and I cannot conjure things out of thin air."

"Well, no, but you can use the mist."

"Do you want a GPS that can't work then?" Marley asked. "Because I can arrange that. I can't make one work, of course, so you'll still have no idea where we are."

"Fine then. I'll see if someone else will be a little kinder and actually help me." Jace turned around to walk off.

"One other thing." Marley said, and Jace turned back around. "Don't wake me up next time, or else," Marley drew an imaginary line across her throat with her finger. "Okay?"

She then stood up, stretched slightly and walked over to Tara. "Hey, Tara, what's the time?"

"Two thirty."

Marley frowned. "Damn. Missed lunch. Well, I can't go back to sleep now." She plonked herself down onto the seat next to Tara, where Jace was previously sitting.

"Campers." Marley looked up from the book Tara was reading to see Chiron and two other people standing in an Iris Message.

"Chiron." Jonathan said. "Is something wrong?"

Chiron nodded. "I am afraid that Echidna has done something else." He stepped back to let the other people talk.

They both looked in their late thirties. One looked slightly Latino, and the other looked like a goddess who had accepted mortality. They were Leo and Calypso Valdez.

"Hello." Leo said, surveying the room. "You are the seven quest members, right?" When everyone nodded, he continued. "Our children are gone."

Leo's three children were Sammy, Cleo and Emmy. Cleo and Emmy were both five, and Sammy was six. Jace had seen them around Camp every now and then, and he had played with them a bit. He knew from experience that they were a handful, but sweet, and extremely cute. They were also used to having their parents with them- being kidnapped, and at such a young age would be terrible.

"We think that Echidna has kidnapped them. Will you go and try and find them?" Calypso asked.

Tara looked at the others (minus Nata and Lucy) and asked them a silent question.

Jace was the first to nod, Jay and Marley closely after, then, Jonathan.

"Yeah." Jace said. "We will."

Leo and Calypso both smiled gratefully, before cutting the connection.

Tara turned to the others. "Why would Echidna kidnap Leo's children? From the stories we've heard, it was Percy who met her, so it would be more logical if Zoe and Bianca were kidnapped."

Jace shrugged. "That doesn't matter. What matters is that kids have been kidnapped, and we have to go and find them, and bring them back."

Jay nodded. "Yeah. I just hope that no other kids go missing."

**So… how was that? Good? **

**I hope you liked that little twist there!**

**Also, I've seen a lot of stories where the seven have had children, and none of them have named the kids what I think they would name them.**

**So, here's a list of the names of the children of the seven, or what I reckon they'd name their children.**

**Percabeth: Girls: Bianca and Zoe. Boys: Luke or Lucas (I would say Charlie and Silena but I reckon Clarrise would name her children that)**

**Frazel: Girls: Hazel's mum's name, any gem (Like Ruby) or Frank's mum's name. Boys: Sammy**

**Caleo: Girls: Emmy or Esme (Like Esmerelda), and Cleo (Get it?). Boys: Sammy**

**Jasper: Girls: Reyna, other names with a meaning behind them. Boys: Tristan or Jasper.**

**So yeah… I hope you can see why.**

**Anyway, review! Please!**

**Also, ****dxrlingpan****, you were correct. The answer was Jason.**

**QOTD: Who was Thalia's brother's girlfriend's best friend's grandfather?**


End file.
